vocaloid_fansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Ayaka Naomi
Ayaka Naomi (絢香ナオミ) 'is a fan-made Vocaloid. She likes pop music and prefers to not listen to any rock/punk music since she claims that it affects her hearing. Naomi is a hyper and outspoken robot humainoid who never takes no for an answer. Naomi-chan is created by MonsterGirl2002. Character 'Personality Naomi-chan is a very hyper girl around her friends. She loves being random and funny but she can get ticked off easily and do things her own way. She is known to get in trouble at times but she nevers does that on purpose. She tends to blurt out things when she angry or ticked off and at the most serious moments or most awkward ones, she just acts completely hilarious with her hyper and outspoken personality. If she doesn't get what she wants, Naomi is known to fight for it no matter how hard it is. She never takes no for an answer and is pretty much near being the class clown. When being quiet and calm without her friends around, Naomi would rather shut her mouth until company and/or amusment comes to her. She is pretty shy when it comes to things she wants to acomplish and despite she loves doing new things, she can be pretty nervous at first but all she needs is some good encouragement to let her calm down and be determined to do the task. Naomi is always there to help out friends and is very caring and sweet on the inside. 'Appearance' Naomi's long flowing hair is light fuchsia with light beige skin. Her eyes are emerald green. She wears a blouse with bow on it, she wears shorts and shoes that look like high-tops. Relationships 'Family' The Ayaka family is Naomi's family. Her parents are Mr. and Mrs. Yayaka. She has no siblings but has an aunt names Kushina, who is very caring and loving towards Naomi but isn't the best choice of person to pick when telling personal and private things or secrets. Ayaka Akari is Naomi's cousin, daughter of Aunt Kushina and she is in good terms with Naomi as well. As for Naomi-chan's mother, they have an odd love-hate relationship; Naomi tends to argue when her mother tells her to do something she doesn't want to do but is loving either way. Naomi, surprisingly, isn't a Daddy's Girl either. Her father is somewhat constantly busy with work and business but is always able to crave out some time to be with his daughter. 'Friends' WIP 'Enemies' Akita Neru is Naomi's arch-enemy but is unaware of that due to Naomi-chan shutting her mouth about disliking her when she's around. The only reason Naomi does not like Neru is because she feels like she is at war when she approaches Kagamine Len, who is her crush. 'Romance' In the past, Naomi had found love which means that she has crushed on many "cute" boys (in her opinion) but had always lost contact with them because of her family, if she embarassed herself or they just simply see her as a friend and nothing more. Naomi's heart was broken a few times when boys she crushed on rejected her after confessing to them her feelings but had moved on. Now, she has a major crush on Kagamine Len and the two are friends but Naomi had always seen him more than that. She isn't sure if she has the courage to tell him her feelings because of the past rejections that she encountered. Notes *She is somehow based on her creator. Gallery NaomiBO.jpg|Basic~ Naomi.jpg|Basic~ (Line-art) Anime_Naomi.png|Anime Naomi made by Inibi Uchiha Category:Females Category:Original Characters